


克隆人战争

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, M/M, Top Na Jaemin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 暴躁罗哥×社畜李哥×克隆人小星主民诺 副娜星/星诺
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Park Jisung/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *克隆人设定参考电影《别让我走》

上

朴志晟的日记 • 一

0.

冰箱坏了。

冷冻层全都被封住，实际上保持这个状态已经好几个礼拜了，只是这次它彻底没法打开，冰渣碎得到处都是，化成一地的水，看起来一团糟。我很想吃雪糕，现在只能等冰自然解冻了——但那样雪糕就都会化掉。

买新冰箱的时候，帝努哥和渽民哥吵了一架。帝努哥说不用买太大，没那么多食材可装；渽民哥说，可逢年过节家里来人吃饭，食材都要塞不下，很是麻烦。最后还是买了个大冰箱，没买双开门的原因是厨房不够大。后来，他们又揪着厨房不够大这个问题吵了一架；再后来，渽民哥就不喜欢给帝努哥做饭了。

罗渽民的告白

1.

一切追溯到若干年前，李帝努手机被没收的那个晚上。

我应着隔壁宿舍急促的脚步声把手机藏好，一阵窸窸窣窣的讲话声后，白光从窗口照进——那该死的教导主任，太空主义的走狗。等风波平定后，我从裤裆里掏出手机，给李帝努发短信：怎么了，没事吧？就这样，十八年来清清白白的李帝努，遭遇了他人生中的滑铁卢。

“娜娜是谁？”班主任问，台下一片寂静，“是我们班的吗？”李帝努站在旁边，一脸死相，时不时抬起眼睛瞧我一下。我死猪不怕开水烫，偏觉得好笑，只得紧紧抿着唇憋住，待班主任又拔高音量威胁了两句后，我猛地从座椅上弹起来，“是我！”霎时间全班人的视线都落在了我身上。

第一个发出爆笑的人是钟小乐，然后是黄阿俊，紧接着全班都乱成了一锅粥，就连讲台上的李帝努都在低着头偷笑，班主任一拍桌，“是你？”“对，是我。”“大半夜不睡觉，给李帝努发短信说宝贝晚安的人是你，罗渽民？”“...额，我...发什么？”李帝努赶紧给我使了个眼色，“——啊对、对，也是我。”“你们两个下课给我过来！”

早让他把那糟心备注给换了，他不听，非要用，这下闹笑话了吧。班主任质问我们是什么关系，我说朋友之间叫着玩玩，怎么了，他想想还是信了，说念在李帝努是初犯，这次就放过他，但得罚做一个礼拜的教室卫生当警告，我则托他的福逃过一劫，拿出早就准备好的老人机装装样子，事情就这样过去了。

一个礼拜的教室卫生，比起还在小黑屋里关着的李东赫，我们两个不知道有多幸运。李东赫因为在小纸条里说了诋毁神舱的话，被教导主任发现关进去已经两个星期有余。我和李帝努放学以后去看他，给他送小零食，他蹲在门上的小窗边连连叹气，说，唉，唉，我告没告诉过你们，那个金廷祐。我说，金廷祐，知道啊，他怎么了，你们认识？李东赫吸吸鼻子，眼睛左瞟右瞄，压低音量说：我出去以后，晚上八点在三桥桥墩等你们。

关于李东赫和金廷祐是怎么认识的，我就不再在这里赘述了。我们于是按照约定赶往指定地点，一群看似社会青年的人聚在一起，在我和李帝努接近之后齐齐转过头来，眼神极其不善。正当我们二人迈出后退的步伐——自己人！自己人！——李东赫的声音从人群中响起。黄旭熙站在他旁边，抱着胳膊：你们这里，谁会开车？“我。”李帝努第一个开口。“会开什么车？”李帝努：小轿车越野车油罐车货车自行车平衡车滑板车——黄旭熙：行了行了，你家开停车场的啊？李帝努：...差不多吧。众人纷纷投来羡慕的目光，原来在场的都是来自各大高校的在读学生，一中二中三中四中……金廷祐要为反舱事业灌输新鲜血液，找了李东赫做学生代表，要他组织各位有志青年参与活动，于是乎也就最终有了李东赫最终被捕，入狱三年的这一冤案。

他坐牢的这三年里，地球上一天不如一天，后面的故事大家也都知道的差不多了。李东赫舍生取义、李马克重操大局、金廷祐改邪归正、黄旭熙……也还就那样。李东赫死后，神舱上的建设一天天完善，地球居民被一批批送入太空，近几年还开启了加舱工程，生活在忙碌中步入正轨。被幸福冲昏了头脑的我和李帝努，于是结婚了。新历六月六，神舱诞生之日，亦是地球英雄、新神李东赫的生日，我们向他的雕像敬酒，在场所有人——除了我，全都哭得一塌糊涂。倒不是因为我铁石心肠、没有眼泪，而是因为我有一个不可告人的秘密，除了我和李东赫，谁都不知道。

那么李东赫是怎么知道的呢？或许是我在他死后给他烧了信件，愿他在天之灵能够读到——当然，这都二十二世纪了，作为科学手艺人的我当然不可能做这种事情。他生前所携带的那枚黄铜项链，很有可能是来自神舱一次秘密实验。关于那次实验的报告已经全部被不同程度的销毁了，但根据一些可信度较高的传言，说是当时有人窃取了存储记忆的技术，放在什么信物里带到了地球去。庆典补给是其中一个说法。但由于现在科技还没达到能够完整复制人的全部记忆的水平，再加上我这个充足的理由的主观意愿比较强，因此复活李东赫的思想之前，我们还有很长一段路要走，他的肉体应该率先得到解决。

我则把目光放在了克隆技术上。克隆人的存在一直是极具争议性的，其争议内容无非是科学与伦理的相碰撞。在地球人来到神舱之前，支付得起克隆人的多是缺心且多金的新舱原住居民，对克隆人的身心健康、生存前景等方面问题根本不屑一顾，克隆人于是很快在神舱合法化，一纸文书，就此开启了无比黑暗的克隆人年代。

在那之后，第一批命运悲惨的克隆子降生了，其主要功能是提供人体器官，次要功能有待开发。购买者需要提供克隆人成长所需的费用，只在时前往提取器官，也可以选择把克隆人带回家。因为我算立过功，所以能够享受到优惠政策，可以免去领养克隆人的费用。我和李帝努开车去寄宿学校把朴志晟接回来的时候，他刚满十七岁，用低沉且迟钝的声音说：“哥哥。”

这就是克隆人的次要功能吧。拿和你朝夕相处的、血肉之躯的同伴的器官，来延续自己衰竭的生命，怎么想都是不可能的。而没被寄养的克隆人，在特殊学校里长大，受分配进入社会，戴着特质的金属项圈，有召必回，基本上在病床和手术室里度过青年时期，没有活过30岁的。

像朴志晟这类的，就比较幸运——除非迎接他们的人是性变态、恋童癖、暴力狂……诸如此类。他这个年纪，已经很清楚自己生来的使命了，清楚能遇到我和李帝努是他的幸运；不幸的是，克隆人战争很快便爆发了。人类的小聪明大败一笔，不接受克隆人是自我意识完备的正常物种，最终酿成悲剧。得不到善待的人、哪怕是动物，是不懂得善待别人的。你对他动手，他就学会打架；你对他温柔，他就学会隐忍。而多数克隆人是没有得到善待的，光是这些年里为人类献身的克隆人，尸体已经可以堆成大山了，怨念越积越深，终于有一天铺天盖地地撒下来。

克隆人混在人群里，是鲜有人能够察觉得到的。前期暴动出现在繁华市区，后期加强管理后，克隆人便深入到居民区内部，尤其是一些所谓名单上支持了克隆人政策、享受了克隆人福利的富人，死法极其惨烈，基本上一看见作案现场就能知道是何人所为。有人说这就是克隆人的本性，是他们与生俱来的肮脏、是地球渣滓遗传下来的叛逆。是吗？因为这是他们一直以来被对待的样子，他们被教会的，暴力、冷血，现在完全归属于他们的本性。朴志晟在这样的骚乱下、在与我和李帝努的相处中，走完了他短暂但精彩的人生之路。

2.

初来那会，朴志晟正长身体，食量很大，经常半夜缠着我给他做宵夜，冰箱里不知不觉就备下许多食材，连我和李帝努都很少吃的冰淇淋也出现在了冷藏室。总归是旧冰箱，最后终于不堪重负，走向了生命尽头。于是盘算着要买一个大冰箱。这下李帝努倒不同意了，事情上升到我经常躲去阳台抽烟喝酒、他大半夜不睡觉玩游戏等一系列鸡毛蒜皮的琐事，一来二去两个人心里都不舒服，李帝努不爱发脾气，有什么想法憋在心里，最后全都总结为：他不够爱我。

再一次和李帝努吵架之后，我趁他游戏之余跑到阳台抽烟，一根接着一根，剩下的烟屁股要装在塑料袋里绑好，藏在沙发垫下面。我是享乐主义，做任何事都把心情或者身体愉悦放在第一位；李帝努是新兴健康派，被神舱上的义务宣传教育洗了脑，幻想着要过绿色生活，就差没炼丹追求千岁了。他关心我，我理解，但自从他经历了从地球到神舱的一系列变故之后，就和变了个人似的，不再追求刺激，极端反战，绝对中立，好像没有立场一样的，听风是雨，整天过得忙忙碌碌。好像他终于决定和世界妥协，而我便成为他唯一的敌人，我抽着烟想。朴志晟蹑手蹑脚溜过来，手里夹着两瓶啤酒，“哥。”酒瓶碰撞发出脆响，他一副渴望得到嘉奖的模样，我笑出来，探头进去看了看阖紧的房门，才放心开始喝。“你还会喝酒？”我问朴志晟，他一口入嘴，小脸就拗了起来，肌肉扭曲得打颤，艰难咽下去，“学校里的人不让我们喝酒，说对身体不好。”他把自己那瓶塞进我手里，“所以哥你也应该少喝点。”他小声补充。我没有作声，拍拍朴志晟的肩膀，让他早点去睡觉。

李帝努闻得到我身上有酒味的，一直以来，在这种方面上，他鼻子就灵得跟狗一样，所以为了避免被他捉到，我于是又洗了一次澡——即使今天已经洗过了。我裹着浴巾从浴室里出来，李帝努都没有回头看我一下，专注着电脑屏幕，我两只手穿过他的腋下，从身后圈住他腰肢，“我洗澡了。”“又洗？”他向后蹭了蹭我的鼻尖，任由我的手在他胸肌上揉捏，“拜托...”我撒着娇说，催促他下线，一边把浴巾甩到床上，看他目光追随着倒抽一口凉气，“想做吗？”我问，他就扭过头来咬我的嘴。

跟我接吻总是很苦的，他有一次这么说，直到我把朴志晟的冰淇淋搬到了床上，第二天朴志晟问起来的时候，我们谁也没有回答，他便不再追究了。后来消失的还有酸奶、奶油蛋糕，和各种水果，再后来我无意中看见朴志晟黑亮的眼睛出现在虚掩的门缝中，才知道他为什么一直不闻不问。李帝努骑在我身上问怎么了，正要回过头去，我忙扭正他的脸，说没事。受到朴志晟的注视，我竟打心底涌上一股诡异的满足感，好像有两双温暖干燥的手掌正抚摸着我的身体，一双是李帝努的，一双是朴志晟的——好像这就是报复李帝努，而报复李帝努会给我带来巨大的快感。

留门缝的习惯是被朴志晟影响的，因为他晚上总说害怕，一开始要跟我们两个人挤着，现在终于适应到单独睡觉的阶段，有时候早上醒来看见朴志晟在我们两个谁的臂弯里，都已经习以为常了。同一个屋檐下，两个人不见得每一次做爱都会记着要把门锁上，朴志晟就钻了这个空子。

他是白纸一张，无论我在上面如何挥墨都不叫过分，也就是说，我能将他变成我想要的任何模样——如果可能，同样的事将发生在未来的李东赫身上。我始终没办法把这个想法向李帝努坦白，我怕他嘲讽我白日做梦，又要挑起事端。于是李帝努例行每天踩半个小时单车、回来洗澡，再上班、下班，我则窝在家里，拿着笔记一项一项试他上的密码锁，想着总有一天能打开。朴志晟靠在我身后的门框上抱着胳膊看，我被他盯得发烫，想转头说道两句，却被他夺了机会：“很恼火吧？”他慢悠悠地走进来，修长的手指在密码锁上轻敲，“嘀”一声响，一阵冷气袭来，他从中挑出一罐，单手拉开拉环，仰头含一口在嘴里。我看着他一系列诡异的操作，像被钉在原地了一样无法动弹，直到温热的酒水从他嘴里渡到我口中，些许漏到我们紧贴的胸膛上，我甚至忘记了要将他推开。我红着眼睛看他，在被欲望吞噬的边缘挣扎；他眼睛更红的，把手里铝罐捏得咔咔响，我夺过来一饮而尽，趁着醉意掐他腰侧，在他下颌处啃咬，他发出隐忍的呻吟，叫唤着：哥、哥哥，但我不敢有更深入的动作。

那天之后，我在家里看见朴志晟就要绕道走，他很感兴趣地瞧我一眼，也识相地走开。但这是没什么用处的，因为他已经深深影响到了我，以至于同桌吃饭时我满脑子都是他喝汤时双颊凹陷的那张脸，罢了又极无辜地抬起眼睛看我，最近甚至理直气壮地跑来问：渽民哥，你最近怎么了？

我倒想问你，“朴志晟，你是在装傻还是真傻？”“什么？”“......算了——”“哥是在说之前我们...接吻的事吗？”“......”你看，也不是完全不懂嘛。“如果给哥带来困扰了的话，那我道歉。”这种事情就不用向我们学习了，我把嘴边的话咽回肚子里，在朴志晟伸手圈住我时下意识地后躲，“不能接吻的话，那就抱抱我吧，这都不行吗？”于是李帝努开门进来的时候，我正被朴志晟紧紧圈在怀里，不由得一惊，他两眼一瞪，恍惚着关上了门。

他瞪的不是我，虽然当时是我面对着他，但我敢肯定朴志晟是回了头的，我能感觉到。“生气了？”“没有啊，怎么可能。”他摸摸眉毛，说要去洗澡，脱了上衣弯腰找东西。我无法不注意他手臂上的伤痕，那是李帝努向我宣战的终极导火索。

在朴志晟被我们领养之前，我和李帝努正处在新婚激情后的低谷期。对于一段长达十年的感情，这个低谷期来得确实过于迟钝了，迟钝而后劲极强的，把我们的生活搅成了一锅乱粥。而更迟钝的李帝努无暇顾及这种儿女情长，刚巧遇上晋升的好机会，三天两头往外跑，我在家里没人管着，成天想些复活死人的所谓科学方法，这如何能不使一个人走向崩溃，晚上抽烟熬夜，白天喝酒入眠，李帝努偶然一次从外面回来，我正摊在沙发上醉得不省人事，把他当成当年那个该死的教导主任，抓起桌边的水果刀就往他身上挥，他至此认定我是颓废至了极点，已经到无可救药的地步了。

我看着他关上浴室门的背影，略显落寞，心里却盘算着要怎么从朴志晟口中套出冰柜的密码。烟酒抚慰下的神经质使我重陷深渊，安逸和平静弥补不了战争在我脑海中余留的残念，就像一切都弥补不了人类在地球身上留下的创伤。李帝努不是研究时空的科学家，更不是能够逆转今来的活神仙，他钻进被窝里，将空调调到26℃，搂住我的腰，说：渽民，我爱你。我没有回答他，调整了一下姿势准备睡觉，但他臂弯扣得更紧了，柔软的唇印在我肩膀上，“渽民...”我扭过头去看，他凑上来就亲我的眼睛，“娜娜。”又开始了，低沉的声线，发红的眼眶，无不在向我昭示：我要哭了，你哄不哄？我无奈地叹一口气，将他揽入怀中，他静静趴在我肩头，殊不知已经和门缝里的朴志晟对上眼神，企图将让某个不光鲜的秘密烂在心里。

3.

不得不说，李帝努和朴志晟之间产生的气压差实在是非常奇怪，我起初还觉得很心虚，但朴志晟告诉我说只是因为他偷看李帝努输密码这事惹他生气了罢了，我得以放下心中悬着的石子。可我为什么要心虚呢？明明我还什么都没有做——那个半强迫的吻除外——明明是朴志晟主动贴上来、也不过是出于一些荒唐的理由，只要今后再办事的时候把门关上就能解决问题，我却总觉得心里毛毛的，李帝努看我也看得心里毛毛的，难道是两个人互相看了十几二十年，终于看腻了？

或者说我对李帝努深根在心里的不满已经发芽了，因为他逐渐活成了我们在地球上天天唾弃的那种精英。其唾弃的本质是什么？是嫉妒。我嫉妒他消化伤痛消化得比我好，嫉妒他看得比我开、忘得比我早，嫉妒他可以口口声声说爱我，又可以坦坦荡荡批判我。可我改不掉了，塑造我的泥胚早已风干硬化，难道要将我再打碎重塑不成？我才知道，我和李帝努的感情，原来是一栋华丽的烂尾楼，谁都不愿意负责，又谁都没办法免责，只能在愈破败的现实中苟活。

他为苍生无视掉了要携手终生的男人，而苍生又何尝不是罪恶与荒谬的缩影，这个社会离崩溃已经不遥远了，克隆人的反击一天天地在更加强大，战火不知道什么时候就会烧到我们家门口。李帝努还以为自己赢了一战、命还很大，非要往舆论中心里钻；这场战役没有正义与不义之分，只有关于生存权的争夺——可哪一方又有剥夺对方生存权的权力？

我们自然也没有要剥夺朴志晟任何权利的权力，所以他要勾引我，也不算什么违法之事，更不用神舱这几年开始鼓励多配偶制，说是促进人口增长，估计又是在编什么冠冕堂皇的理由，给群交、乱交安排好听借口。我不算受益人群之一，但也莫名被卷入这一场风波。

趁我和李帝努类似于冷战的时候——事实上他正和我们两个人同时冷战，这不失为一个抱团取暖的好机会，我喝光了最后的酒，只想拜托朴志晟再帮我偷一点出来，他却开始劝我：“哥，喝酒真的对身体不好。”

那什么对身体好？让人舒服的事情没一件是不需要付出代价的，朴志晟说有啊，有很多，说罢就又凑上来。“你他妈——”我把手架在两人胸口之间，“你为什么这样？”朴志晟咬咬牙，红着眼眶说：“因为帝努哥不要我了。”

那时候我还没能明白那句话的深层含义，还以为是两个人吵架没有结果，转念一想我们两个都是李帝努的弃物，脑子一热就让朴志晟扑了上来，亲完我的嘴还想进一步动作，我没让。“你要当做什么都没有发生过吗？因为我会配合的，哥，你希望的话，我会听话的。”在我将他推开之后，他如是说道。我甚至不敢直视他的眼睛，因为那双眼睛太能勾起我的同情心，揪着我衣角的、打着颤的两根指头也是，“哥...”“那就当什么都没发生吧。”我克制地喘息，嘴上说着是一套，手里做的却是另一套，到最后朴志晟光着身子骑上来的时候，我还在想：朴志晟是从哪里学来的这种东西？答案一定是：李帝努。

不仅如此，他还学会了像李帝努一样做一个小婊子。他时而很郁闷地问我：帝努哥是不是不喜欢我？不然为什么总要躲着我？我说没有，我们都很喜欢你。“是吗？”他试探性地把手放在我大腿上，开始不轻不重地揉捏，我冷了脸要扒开他，他变本加厉地缠上来，带着哭腔问：你和帝努哥不也这样吗？你喜欢他，也喜欢我，那为什么我不可以？

我不知道要从哪里开始教导他，毕竟我们谁都没给他做一个好榜样，不管是烟酒论，还是性爱谈，我和李帝努都说得上是亲历者中数一数二的糟糕，更不用说我们对彼此拳脚相向，几乎把毕生的精力都花在了要如何折磨对方上——虽然李帝努已经跳出了这个怪圈，现在是朴志晟把自己绕进来了。“那上次为什么可以？”“上次是我喝醉了，你乘人之危。”“没喝醉为什么就不行？”“因为就是不行，因为我和帝努已经结婚了，和结婚对象之外的人做这种事，就是不行的。”朴志晟乖乖地听，继而用惊惑地眼神看着我，“真的？”“真的。”我牵过他的手，放在唇边亲，“和结婚对象以外的人发生关系——哪怕是我，就是不对的？”“嗯。”他手上的味道很熟悉，但我忘记是在哪里闻过了，有股淡淡的木香，又或许是海洋的味道，都是李帝努以前喋喋不休地、说想要去看一看的风景，兴许是什么时候蹭在志晟身上了吧，也可能是香水借给志晟喷了，我打算问一问，又莫名的心虚。

“如果是这样的话，就不用担心了。”“什么？”“帝努哥不会在意的。”在意什么？”我加快语速，因为他已经把皮带抽出来了。“和结婚对象之外的话发生关系什么的——尤其是我。”他用嘴唇吮吸我的颈肉，我想问他这话是什么意思，觉得来不及，又想提醒他不要留下痕迹，也没能说出口，“你怎么知道...”“不要说话了，哥哥。”

我已经没有自控的打算了，被他勾引得神魂颠倒，手伸进他衣服里一通乱摸，急切地想追上他唇瓣，但他总刻意避开，在我耳边低喘，“跟我做爱吧，哥哥，志晟想要。”他说。我被他的低音震得脑子嗡响，“志晟”两个字让我忽地回过神来，意识到身前少年的身份是我不该侵犯的，他恳切地拽住我腰间的布料，想将我拉回去，“等一下——”我下意识将他重重推开，朴志晟后背砸在墙上，被弹出来一下，又跌回去。他碎发遮眼，许久不抬头，肩膀却开始小幅度地发抖，额前的发丝也跟着一跳一跳的，我看着心里发热，呼出来的鼻息都像要着火一样燥，奈何经不住他委屈巴巴的模样，掐住他的下巴迫使他抬头，“...哥哥。”男孩变声后的音色略带嘶哑，很不平整地，在我心上碾过。

“哥哥，不要生气。”他讨好地凑过来吻我的嘴唇，我偏头躲开，让他背过身去，掐住他的腰，“哥，你生气了吗？”“没有生气。”说着急切地、有些用力把他摁向墙上，他轻轻叫了一下，又咬着嘴唇不肯出声，两只手缩在胸前，宽厚的背部因此被我整个圈住，全都不住地颤抖。我看不见他的脸，但能猜到他在偷偷掉眼泪，手从他衣服下摆伸进去抚弄他腹部的硬块，胯部的动作却只增不减，每顶一下他就发出压抑的闷哼，带着哭腔的，又有点破音的嫌疑，听得人血脉偾张。

他身上有一些李帝努没有的东西：单纯性、盲目性——更应该说，李帝努身上一些不该有的东西，朴志晟正好没有。他没有顾虑、不计后果，活着对他来说多一天算一天，因此想要追求刺激和快感，即使是通过如此下流的手段。他不需要给自己的人生树立目标，更不用对什么事情负责，只要有人能够爱他，他就已经觉得很奢侈；但李帝努不一样，李帝努想要更多，他要安定，要我们做世人眼中的模范情侣，我于是渐渐被物化成他理想生活中的一个配件，而不再是那个他用心深爱着的、鲜活甚至扭曲的人。

既然我成了他过家家的男主人公，那和朴志晟的禁忌之恋也自然是意料之外、情理之中，不然从哪里填补我被迫加入他理想世界所失去的快感？我曾无数次看向他眼底，他一如当年那个住在我隔壁、长期受父亲虐待的孩子，我从来没有、也再也不会见到如此清澈的眼神；但如今他已经遭到了玷污。

我越来越觉得李帝努是在我面前演戏，有时候从朴志晟房间出来，看我的眼神都不一样，躲躲闪闪，像是做了什么亏心事。我要说我根本就不在乎他和朴志晟那点勾当，也不管他们是不是要对我全面禁烟禁酒，因为我已经找到了新的找乐子的法子。或许我是在消耗朴志晟的爱，但那爱也并不是纯洁无瑕的，是我够得着、但又怀疑自己会不会得罪人的从隔壁伸出来的一枝树杈，上面结满了沉甸甸的果实。

我饿得全摘下来。

4.

朴志晟是我在沙漠中遇到的绿洲，脆弱而伟大，任何一个正常心智的人，这时候也会为他抓狂、在他面前暴露出最自私最丑恶的模样，去占领他、掠夺他，把他消耗干净，永不复盘，乃至同归于尽。他高潮的时候喜欢接吻，而且属于那种，你明明知道他不会反抗，但还是不忍心在他敏感的时候继续硬着头皮冲撞的那种。太可怜了，他的样子，可怜到令我感到害怕。我忽然意识到他在向我索求一件我根本给不了他的东西，一种我没办法回应的诉求。

我对他温柔过，也粗暴过。就像我身边的每一件物什一样，最终都沦落到被我拳脚相向的境遇。我把烟灰抖在他背上，再用手指抹开，往他光滑的肌肤上渡一层薄雾，把他看得越来越朦胧、暧昧，缥缈得不切实际，是一朵我留不住的云。他从来不伸手挡我的巴掌，或是试图从我怀里挣脱出去，用尽全力在配合、讨好我，来图一个什么？恐怕他自己也不知道，因为他身上有着近乎荒蛮的天真，无心将道德的边缘初始化、模糊化，像个孩童一样在蛇的诱惑下摘取禁果，甚至于将其分食，将他所爱之人都一齐拉入深渊——这就是朴志晟的最恐怖之处。

我被这样的无知包围着，还以为真是入了神境，已经全然忘记了自己在人间的身份。我很久没和李帝努上床了，我的道德所在，因为他总是看起来总是很累，也不再对我遗落在墙角的烟蒂提出什么质疑，甚至有时错过晚饭，也都是事后通知，我颇觉得自己没有资格过问他最近在忙什么，只能靠和朴志晟在摆满冷菜的餐桌上做爱缓解怨气。有时候我觉得自己真是有病，或许真的有吧，性瘾什么的，不然为什么总是这样饥渴，总被朴志晟勾引得挪不动道，明明他只是简简单单地看了我一眼，用那种没被我玷污过的眼神，好像我对他做什么都不为过。

我想念李帝努这样看我的样子，而他现在的眼神，总让我觉得目的性非常强，我总得看他眼色，他想要的时候就要，他不想要我也不敢给，所以他吻住我的时候，我是连锁门这件事都忘记了的，因为我不敢松开抱着他的手。

我掀起李帝努的上衣，含住他的乳头，他呻吟着摁住了我的后颈，我嘴唇贴着他的皮肤，说：“帝努啊，这里这么红，是不是已经被人舔过了？”说着用舌尖把那出的凸起顶进厚厚的胸肌里，“嗯啊...”他薅紧了我的头发，说痛。“是被玩多了才会痛的吧，宝贝，你看，好像都肿起来了。”我忽然感觉自己并不是在开玩笑了，因为我用手指头戳弄他被口水浸润后的乳头时，真的发现他那里好像比以前要红要大，仔细看看周边甚至还能看出浅褐色的牙印，“是被谁呢？”我问，把他上半身压在床上，身后高高翘起，“回答我的问题。”他被我问得一激灵，把床单揪在手心里，耳朵和脖子都憋成了粉红色，后腰重重塌下去，刚好被我两手掐满，拇指抵住他的腰窝，他疼得呜咽，“...罗渽民，你又喝酒了。”他说。

“那又怎样，”我从床头柜上拿来一片安全套，套在自己阴茎上，用头部在他入口处研磨，“可以直接进去吗，帝努？帝努，我想进去，可以吗，可以吗。”我伏在他耳边，一遍又一遍地问，好像他不答应我就要一直问下去，“反正帝努是什么人都可以上的小婊子，不是吗？”“你在发什么疯...啊——”他的话被我顶进去的性器堵在了喉咙里。他几乎要尖叫出来，又变成埋在枕头里抽噎。他又在装可怜了，太过分了，李帝努，李帝努你太过分了，“我在发什么疯？”我轻柔地抚弄着他的头发，他扭着脖子要躲，“你胸上的吻痕是谁的？”李帝努的身体骤缩，“是你的、是你的...真的是你的呜...”

我真的不记得我们上一次做爱是什么时候，但印象中的几次每次都是见血的，不是在我的嘴上，就是在李帝努的脖子上，他抱住我的头，让我无条件信任他：“宝贝，我是你的，都是你的，这里也是，这里也是...”他牵着我的手在自己身上游走，当着另一个人的面宣布自己的身体是完全属于我的，宣布我是被他死死吃住、任何人都夺不走的——而这一切我都毫不知晓。

直到我第一次尝试录入李东赫的记忆时，发生的失误醍醐灌顶般地浇醒了我。那次失败引发了朴志晟的记忆错乱，在我结束操作之后朴志晟，被我绑在床上地，皱着眉头在从回忆里捞起什么片段，他晕乎乎地喊我的名字，我凑过去问他，想说什么，他的眼神就变得非常柔软，他说：  
渽民哥，把帝努哥让给我吧——

等他恢复了理智以后，我也掐住了他的脖子，张牙舞爪地逼问他和李帝努的关系。他眼里的泪颤了一阵又一阵，然后笑着说：帝努哥做了我的婊子了。

我顿时间感到毛骨悚然，好像自己每一场性爱都是在别人眼皮子底下发生的、自己眼皮子底下也发生过更荒谬的事情，却毫无察觉。朴志晟真是会利用自己的无辜、利用他生来就有的独立性，制造出一种急需归属感的错觉，用来割取我心里空了一段时间的爱。

因为爱就是战场，是供他厮杀的阵地，因为爱人和被爱的欲望是不需要学习就能得到的，廉价得让我觉得是自己更加被占了便宜，我问他他们两个是什么时候开始的，他说很久以前，不然我们为什么总是吵架，不然为什么帝努哥总是躲着我？因为他爱我，但是他不敢。朴志晟在我的拳头下闭了嘴。我真的觉得他已经失心疯了，虽然主要原因在我，但再纵容他怎么都说不过去，我说对不起，志晟，你不可以再做错的事情了，他怒吼，你以为你做的事就没错吗？

我错在第一步就错了，以至于步步错。但事已至此，不能本末倒置，再打破复活李东赫的计划——毕竟这是我干的唯一一件义气事，由它引发出来的后果只有在根本得到解决之后才能一齐回归正道。朴志晟早就知道我想干嘛，知道自己是被利用的工具，知道我对他的爱吝啬扭曲，不如李帝努的无私，说到底也只是在利用我，其实恨得不行。

恨我又有什么用呢？爱我恨我都要成为供我使用的工具，实验做多了以后，朴志晟时身体变得比以前虚弱，李帝努察觉到，我不得不把这件事彻底向他坦白。从他的眼睛里看到心痛的那一刻时，我自己也心痛了，为谁痛的尚且不知，为他为我都有可能，痛李帝努的纠结，痛我自己的愚蠢，也可能为朴志晟感到不值，毕竟他不是什么两根手指一掐就会送命的小虫子，而即使是压死一只老鼠，在神舱也是犯法的。

简直荒唐至极，我就曾经因为碾死了一只闪窜的老鼠而缴过一笔巨额罚金——虽然出轨在神舱显然不是犯法的，但我罗渽民又怎么会被神舱荒诞的律事所禁锢住？我打算明明白白地告诉李帝努，向他讨个说法，  
“你记不记得有一次我们去李老头家里偷土豆，被他抓住，在后院绑了一晚上？”“妈的，那天冷死了——再说，我也不会忘记你还在他门口撒了尿。”“操你的，

“你不爱我了吗？”我问，很突然地，在回忆了我们专属的、没有朴志晟插脚的往事之后，我没有一点过渡地引出了主题。李帝努没有回答。我也很长时间没办法发出声音，是心虚的，也是气的，站起来踌躇了几步，怀着复杂的感情说：  
“我知道你和他的事情了。”“......”李帝努一愣，“什么事情？”问得很小声，但我还是听到了。他睫毛和眼角都开始小幅度地抽搐，张了张嘴又说不出话来，下意识舔湿嘴唇，又觉得舌头没地方放了，要过来亲我，被我皱眉躲开，“不要。”他偏红着眼睛再贴上来，我没忍住往他胸上来了一拳，他惊诧着后退两步，用不可思议的眼神看着我。要把嘴唇都咬出血了，我想告诉他，他颤得厉害，用极怨恨的眼神看着我，我开始想刚刚是不是应该服软的，然后他就抿着唇，扇了我一个耳光，我的脸和碎发都歪斜了，眼神无意识地盯着地面上一束光，好像失去了思考的能力，然后又被人不解气地挥了一掌，头被狠狠甩到一侧，我甚至从嘴角尝出丝丝腥甜。

“你不也和他做过了吗？”他这么问，我没有不承认。我脑子涨得厉害，现在一点惭愧都没有的，只觉得朴志晟实在是精明极了，在我面前学着李帝努的样子装可怜，在李帝努面前就学着我的样子耍流氓，爱吃哪套他就来哪套，把我们两个耍得团团转，最后再渔翁得利。“你发什么脾气啊，罗渽民？”他瞪着我，眼神里那点火星又被涌上来的怨念浇灭，那种圣母一般怜悯众生的表情，要我又压抑不住使坏的欲望，不由得对他做出下流事情。

李帝努他嘴再硬，也硬不过我的拳头，更硬不过我的鸡巴。我拿龟头去戳他的牙齿，他舍不得我疼，只好容我进去。我开始厌倦和李帝努做爱的感觉，因为这里面根本没有爱可言，多数时候我只是想折磨他、占有他，就像我对朴志晟做的那样。我心里那点顽劣的根始终没被拔干净，愤怒依然占据我大部分情绪，好像怎么也改不掉，即使战火平息了、生活富足了，我也要从在平静中制造混乱。

“渽民、我错了......”他再一次带着哭腔跟我道歉，我心绪混沌，只徒增怒火，“闭嘴。”他哭声凶了起来，带着密集的嗝噎，两只手捂住脸。“妈的，”我沉下腰去凶狠地动了起来，“我真他妈受够了你这副模样。”扣住他的膝盖，施力压到肩侧，身下人发出一声短促的惨叫，顶着腰反抗。听着他凄惨地叫声，一面失了智般地抽插，一面问他：我爱的那个李帝努去哪了？那个会把我按在地上揍的李帝努去哪了？被质问的人呜呜地哭着，说你还想要我怎样，你也做错了，为什么只针对我一个人——因为你自责了，我说。这简直是世界上最不讲道理的话。

5.

自从朴志晟被我拐上医疗床以后，李帝努投来的目光便更加复杂了。说实话，我能看出来，他对我是非常失望的。那种怨恨、恨铁不成钢，他觉得我幼稚、浪费才华，眼界狭小......其实还挺伤人心的。可我就是不想要融入到什么极乐世界里面去。李东赫的离开，就好像抽走了我们之间的那根脊柱，我还在竭力支撑，李帝努他却一走了之，临前甚至不忘踹上两脚，好像还嫌我不够累。

我应该为了他而背叛自己吗？真的舍不得，也许用李帝努的话来说，就是我爱得还不够，不够让我放下那点卑微得尘一样、风一吹就会飘走的自尊，或者是自卑，总之是想要非主流当道的奇怪个性。所谓仗义，是建立在不让自己快活的基础上，去铭记曾经一起吃过的苦头，以至于享不了福。他说我小家子气，执迷不悟，被回忆拴住了手脚。可拴住我手、拴住我脚，甚至勒住我颈脖的，分明是回忆里的那个他。

我现在意识到，李帝努他努力那么久根本不是为了和我有一个美好的未来，他只是想要成为统治的一员，觉得这样才算站得高。我必须承认自己没有这个野心，想的是，只要和李帝努在一起，我们哪怕地为席、天为被也是能够生存下去的，不需要用结婚证证明我们的感情，也用不上什么医疗、养老保险，生生死死，不过如此。但李帝努不是这样想。

这明明是我和李帝努之间的较量，最后终于发现，自己和那些摘取克隆人器官的满手鲜血的人，是没什么不一样的了。我看着朴志晟任由我摆弄的时候，心里是想要救他的，但他说，哥想做什么就做吧，他捂着自己的胸口，说，这里死了，就哪里都死了，我不怪你。他轻轻柔柔地吻上来，像十七岁男高中生的第一次，青涩而渴望。

李帝努开始觉得我为李东赫所做的事——就像我早就猜到的那样——他觉得我所做的一切都是无用功。我说，你以为你做的就不是吗？你对神舱所做的一切，你以为是贡献吗？“你他妈怎么就非得这么反社会啊？”“我从来没有变过，我对神舱的态度，无论是战前还是战后，都从来没有变过，变的人是你。”“罗渽民，如果这个世界上连人都没有了，你写这些东西——”他将桌角摞着的文件掀翻在地上，“他妈的给谁看！”我一下就红了眼，倒也撒气地在自己的心血上狠踹一脚，纸张腾跃而起，像狂风暴雨一样的响，“你以为我干这些事，是为了给人看吗？

“你以为，我跟你结婚，是他妈的作秀吗？”李帝努眉毛一抖，目光更复杂几分，“我从来不觉得我们结婚是在作秀。”我心狠狠地抽了一下，“那拜托你花一点心思，认真照顾一下我们的婚姻。”“我也不觉得我们的婚姻需要被照顾。”“那你就在放他妈的狗屁！你从来不问我这样是因为什么，任性、蛮横是因为什么，不开心是因为什么——”“那是因为你贱！”“你再骂一句试试，”我挥向李帝努脸边的拳头半路刹车，被他毫不畏缩的眼神滞住，“你根本就不想懂，不是吗？你一点都不想知道、一点都不关心我，也没了解过我所做的一切是为了什么，你他妈只知道怪我。”“罗渽民，因为你实在是太难让人搞懂了。”

“那你早就应该甩掉我，不是吗，”我摔上身后的门，“早在我喝醉了砸坏你床头的相框的时候，”一步步逼近他，“早在我用烟头点燃了整张床单的时候，早在我开着改装吉普冲下悬崖摔断手脚的时候...既然那么不堪，那你怎么不早点滚？一个朴志晟，区区一个朴志晟，把你骗得团团转，太可耻了，真的。”“罗渽民你真的不要脸，分明是你先来招惹我的，我什么时候要求过你要来干涉我的事？”“你拒绝了吗？李帝努，你拒绝过吗？”“我现在拒绝。”“朴志晟他他妈的是个克隆人！”“那你他妈还是个该死的混蛋！”

“你他妈有什么资格管我？”我们争执不下，我便把手中的酒杯扔向墙角，砸了个稀碎。“你问我有什么资格管你？”李帝努近乎冷酷地笑了笑，“嗯？罗渽民，你我问我有什么资格管你？”我话一出口，便晓得自己理亏了，就不再搭腔，只见他拧了拧无名指上那枚带有棱角花纹的结婚戒指，像在向我正名自己的身份，并且表示自己完完全全有资格管我。他捏紧了拳头，戒指正好卡在他指节砸向我鼻梁的位置上，我疼得口水都要流出来了，脑子里嗡嗡地响，只隐隐约约听见他说：罗渽民你他妈混蛋，你这他妈说的是人话吗，我操你妈。

眼泪和拳头一齐落在我的身上，我醉了酒浑身绵软，又正处于理论下风，只好任由他将怒火发泄在我身上，我被他揍得几乎要昏厥，但他的哭声却一直没办法从我耳边淡去，反而越来越清晰、越来越明亮，他两只手都捂着脸，但就算这样也有摊开了的泪水从他指缝间溢出来，血和泪流得满胳膊都是。我无言坐起来抱住了他，抚摸他战栗的脊背，把他关节处破了皮的手捏在手心里。

我感到很奇怪，感到对不起李帝努，他是这样爱我。我抬起他的脸，正好两滴泪砸在他眼睑，他愣住。我好久没哭过，大约有几年时间，记不得。我被自己那两滴眼泪感动得不行，便接着掩面痛哭。李帝努抱住我，问我我们怎么了，我没办法给他一个答案。柔软的吻落在我手背上，伴随着热泪从指缝溢出的异样温暖，我想到鲜血、战火，我想李东赫，想他废墟中的残肢，想他活着。

怎么会这样痛呢？心口被肆意地侵犯践踏，哪怕是在李帝努怀里，我都感受不到一点安全感，好像这个脆弱的世界随时都会分崩离析，像朴志晟说的，如果我死了，第一个要你陪葬。我就是这个崩溃世界的陪葬品，我们亲手打造出来的、为朴志晟量身定制的坟墓。他是如此的脆弱，仿佛得不到我和李帝努所有的爱，他就要彻底垮掉。

我一时竟分不清谁是物，谁是主。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

下

朴志晟的日记 • 二

0.

我在想，人为什么要接吻呢？彼此交换津液，是一种极亲密的行为......但除此之外呢？

嘴是用来进食的，那大概是我想要将李帝努吃掉吧。我确是有这个想法的，将他拆吃入腹，是要占为己有，或在他脊梁上刻下我的姓名、或在他舌头上纹上我的生日......我不知道要如何占有一个人，没人教过我。我从来没有像渴望谁一样如此渴望李帝努。

李帝努的辩护

1.

朴志晟枕在我大腿上哭着跟我说害怕的时候，我突然很理解为什么罗渽民要维护他了，以至于他冰凉的唇贴上我小腹时，我都没有躲。“哥是不是不喜欢我？”他吸吸鼻子，问。“怎么可能。”我一下一下摸他凸起的后背，“那哥怎么还没硬？”忽地愣住，收回手，“你说什么？”他抬眼，“我问你怎么还没硬？”下巴滑到我下体上，很锋利，刮得我生疼。但更让我疼的，是他凛冽的眼神，刀一样剐着我的心，我惊觉地往后撤，“别...”他追上来捉住我的裤裆，把我堵在床头与身体之间，沉着嗓子问，哥哥，我可不可以跟你做爱？手上揉搓的动作是没停的，我别过脸去，双颊和耳尖都开始发热，下面渐渐有了抬头的趋势，“哥想象了吗？”他说着把手伸了进去。

“朴志晟，你怎么这么坏啊...”我说。我是可以反抗的，但仍像被蛊惑了一样乖乖任他玩弄着，他眼角的红还没有褪去，凑上来亲我的嘴，巨大的背德感使我欲火焚身，伸出舌头去回应他，但他好像不会舌吻，也没有感觉出来我的暗示，又问：“和渽民哥做爱是什么感觉？”我像被烫到一样推开他，“不要提他的名字。”“为什么，哥心虚了？”“——啪！”一个响亮的耳光落在他右脸上，他眼中的火因此烧得更旺了，狠狠咬着牙，掐着我肩膀把我翻过身去，强势地扒下我的裤子，将一根手指头捅进来。

那下面已经湿了，让他进入得很顺利，他见状又塞了一根，我这下却有些受不住了。他的手指好长，动作也很不温柔，高耸的骨包一下下戳着我臀缝，让我产生一种他在揍我屁股的错觉，我战栗着说你慢一点，他非但不听，还又加进来一指，直顶我体内的敏感点，我不禁低叫出声，“婊子。”他说，声音低哑，和罗渽民很像。

现在我知道了，朴志晟的坏是从罗渽民身上学来的。

是每次罗渽民枕在我大腿上，毫无缘由地撒娇时，他人生中第一次拥有了一个目标，一个诉求。他也想要这样一个人，宠他、惯他，对他死心塌地——罗渽民爱人的时候，不是死心塌地的。他能给人带来痛苦，带来欢愉，但他填补不了朴志晟心中缺失的那个角，那个被强行撕扯的、活生生从他身体里剥离出来的，他渴望至今的那种无私的爱，那种完完全全占有一个人，不计回报地索取、被没有限制的疼爱……被罗渽民爱、爱罗渽民，都是需要付出很大代价的，朴志晟他给不起。

那恨罗渽民呢？如果说要问我恨不恨罗渽民，我很难表示我曾经、当下，未来都并不恨他。是的，我恨他，我恨他喜怒无常、怨天尤人，时常会产生巴不得将他掐死在睡梦中的残忍念头，但只要“他不在我身边”这个想法有一秒出现在我的脑海中，我都要心痛上好一阵子。罗渽民是我磨合了十余年都没有完全征服的唯一，我再上哪也找不到第二个比他更配我的人。

确实，没有什么特殊的理由，就只是因为我们般配，因为我喜欢疯子。当然这其中包括我们大汗淋漓的掩埋我父亲的尸体、骑在身上用酒瓶砸破对方的脑袋、在神舱的铁蹄下奔波那么多年、出生入死，参加挚友的葬礼……这些一辈子都不可能再发生第二次的事情。倘若我们真的分开了，这些回忆就都要追着我跑，我大概会夜夜思念他，甚至再无法入睡。

我自认为罗渽民也是不能没有我的，他崩溃地样子我见过太多次，第一次是没能救下一个被废墟淹没了的孩子，凌厉的哭声响彻、撕裂了罗渽民的天空，他疯了一样冲上去用手去扒开那些碎石，指甲裂了、膝盖破了，每一块石头上都沾了他的血迹，他无法饶恕自己亲眼所见的一切。他终于崩溃地倒下了，眼睛红红的，但是不哭，开始说一些不着调的话，说要好好照顾我、说不会让我受苦——他是把我当成了自己的所有物，对我也许是爱，也许是畸形的责任感。

但在这段感情里，分明是我对他付出得更多。无奈他又狂又躁，向人求爱的姿态一点都不如朴志晟的诚恳，反倒像强盗，我的怜悯之心于是全都转移到卑微可爱的克隆男孩身上了，对罗渽民只剩下下意识地惶恐，又在这样走钢丝一样的偷情中得到着刺激与满足感，占有了这样的快感的我，也不愿意把朴志晟和罗渽民同等价值对待。

朴志晟掐住我的胯，打断我的想法，俯下身在我后背上啃咬，密密麻麻的牙印和吻痕宣示着他的占有欲，身下动作狂放得像在驾一匹野马，我时而觉得自己要昏厥了，但他总过来逗弄我的嘴唇和眼睛，“哥，舒服吗？”“...很痛。”“你跟渽民哥做的时候可不是这么说的。”他在我耳边低语，听不出情绪，“不要说了...求求你。”我尾音愈弱，把脸埋进枕头里，“怎么了？”注意到我的战栗，朴志晟很快停下动作，歪着脑袋来看我，想要把我的脸翻过去，却受到我的反抗，干脆整个把我掀起来。

“为什么哥总是哭？不做的时候哭、做的时候也哭；和我做也哭，和渽民哥做更要哭。”“我也不知道、我也不知道...”我把手背盖在眼睛上，一个劲地摇头，再说不出什么话来。“你是不是不开心？不想做了吗？那我不做了好不好...哥，我错了，你别哭。”他过来抓我的手，我任他摆弄着，被柔软的唇瓣吻过眼皮。他从我身体里退出去，又用手来摸我下面，洞口依然湿滑滚烫，很轻易容下他两根指头，相比之前百倍温柔地抽插，我又硬了，抵着他小腹，他顺势凑下去含住，我挣扎着说不要了，真的不要，求求你，他很疑惑地问，哥明明都有感觉了，为什么还说不要？我很怕他生气，变很凶，那我就没办法再克制他，要被他折腾得死去活来才休。

这种凶是我招架不住的，是一种阴柔之气，狠中带犟，眼角常常不是怒红，而是怨红的。他嘟囔着说帝努哥啊，对不起，我太想把你从渽民哥身边抢走了，我恍惚得没有办法思考，骂都骂不出声来，要被他撞得支离破碎。

我扒下他环住我腰部的手，说你走吧。他说不要，求你了，我怕。捉住我手腕，又像小狗一样怯怯地看着我，我从他眼里好像看到了自己在罗渽民身下讨饶的神态，不由得心头一热，猛地抽出手来，说你回去吧，待会你渽民哥要回来了，就起身找衣服去洗澡。朴志晟咽了口唾沫，阖紧牙关，摔门而去。

2.

我本就不是个性情张扬的人，是罗渽民的出现打破了我的平静。我只想读书、长大，然后离开那个家，奔赴边境也好、投入荒漠也罢——我情愿在黄沙中窒息而死。可罗渽民撕碎了我的作业本，他带我逃课，认识了光年之外的极乐世界，认识了人活着不只要有苟且与忍受，可到头来我真想做出一些改变的时候，罗渽民却不支持了起来。本来有他在身边就已经是一件足够费劲的事情了，还要再处理公务、放下家长里短，实在是很难做到。我在把罗渽民私藏的烟酒锁进柜里的时候是想到要承担怎样的后果了的，罗渽民会抓狂，会勒令我停止这种行为，但我很擅长冷暴力，这种情况下他出不了多久就会被我打垮，最后妥协。

他并不是一个容易妥协的人，他顽固而另类，只有收敛一些才能得到认可，可以说是收敛了一辈子，只在我面前有些松懈的机会，我反而把那根束缚他的绳拴得更紧了，企图把他划入领域中，都没有把那块领域清扫干净。“我们不能再这样下去了。”我在朴志晟又一次想要抱紧的时候，及时出手拦住了他。“为什么？”“因为这样...不对。”他很天真地笑了笑，“有什么不对啊？”“就是不对，你不要问我。”他的笑容就这样褪了下去，我看得很心疼，也很心慌。

他的世界里只有毁灭和占有两个结局，毁灭亦是占有的一种途径。我每天都盼着一次回家，罗渽民会抽着烟在玄关处等我，可能会一拳挥上来，可能会直接把我赶出门外，更可能质问我是从什么时候开始做这种事的——我和朴志晟，要问我是从什么时候开始的，我其实也说不出和所以然来。大概是从发现罗渽民又在背着我抽烟那时开始的，沙发垫下的塑料袋，我早就知道了的。为什么就是不听我的话呢？等着他要把屋顶都给我掀了，才知道要悔改。

“那爱就是什么都不给，是吗？想要的什么都不给，对不对？”朴志晟问。

我不晓得自己有什么资格谈爱，有什么必要谈爱。谈爱太狭隘，当下有更多更重要的事情值得我去花心思，而不是成天和朴志晟玩过家家，教他怎样做人，怎样处事。他眼睛里的光一下子就淡了。他说好，我知道了。我看见他抱着罗渽民的时候，那种预感已经很深了，不是因为我对罗渽民不信任，是因为朴志晟的手段实在是太高了，好比说他顶着这样一张脸出去揽客，你绝对想不到他其实是男妓而不是发传单的高中生。

他真就不再与我纠缠下去了，好像是做了一场梦一样——我是这样安慰自己的，像所有做了错事的男人逃避责任一样。是我打破了三人之间的平衡关系，是我挑起了朴志晟对罗渽民的妒火，是我，一切的始作俑者，叫罗渽民入了朴志晟的荆棘圈套，最后不得不自己跳下去救他。我不太清楚朴志晟想从我身上得到些什么，狡猾的狐狸，还是贪吃的老鼠——

“你前天去找罗渽民做什么，我回家之前。”我装作漫不经心地问。“做什么？”“你知道我的意思，我看见你在抱他。”“我不能抱他吗？”“当然可以，只是——”“我在勾引他。”“...什么？”我停下手中把玩他床头柜陶瓷玩具的动作，却不敢转过头直视那人的眼睛，“我在勾引他。”他目光坚定地，身上散发出来强大气场，要把我压得透不过气来。“我想摸他。”他继续说，没有感情的，像在陈述一桩命案，“我想吻他。”然后把我拽到身下，一点一点地啄我的嘴唇，下身却猛地插了进来，很凶，是那种寒气森森的霸道，很不像罗渽民似火的气焰，每次都要将我燃烧殆尽，“渽民哥想喝酒，我给他了，他很喜欢——我给了他你不愿意给的东西。”

仅有一墙之隔，向来是这样，我压抑着呻吟，等朴志晟射出来，然后草草收拾过后离开。我已经无耻到看见罗渽民也没有什么罪恶感了，没有那种刚刚背叛过的新鲜感，因为已经早就不是第一次了，所以才装得游刃有余。我该不该去问朴志晟对他说了些什么呢？好像会显得奇怪，但我忙得团团转，也无瑕顾及他们两个的心情，只是看上去一切都好，就算了，权当朴志晟说的是气话；开始在家里发现烟酒的痕迹，也睁一只眼闭一只眼了，每每见到罗渽民黑着的眼底，我都要上手去摸一摸，说：照顾好自己，好吗？罗渽民笑着搂住我，说：怎么说得像遗言一样。但他掌间没有那种情欲的热度了，有的只是沉淀的温存。我回家吃饭的机会越来越少，很多时候到家时饭菜已经凉了，罗渽民无奈了几次之后，也接受了这样的模式，只是在做自己的事情，倒不发脾气。

我还是很怕朴志晟把我们两个的事情捅出去，即使那样对他应该也没有好处可言，罗渽民的性子跟他待在一起的人都懂，真生气的时候拳头是不认人的，见血才休，就是贪恋肉体碰撞的恰到好处的弹性，那能消耗掉他身体里多余的气焰，每次都像有一团火在往他的手里冲，从后颈，经过肩头，沿着手臂一路奔向指尖。是经历过一段这样诡异的时光，或许好几段，在地球上的时候，结婚以后也有，对他失去过信心，觉得这个男人不是我能掌控得住的，虽然我对在这方面向来没什么控制欲，但我不想看他自暴自弃、自欺欺人。

我是一直到他把仪器戴在朴志晟头上时才知道他一直以来都在做什么打算的，我说他疯了，他说：我就知道——说得让人心里很不舒服。你知道什么呢？你不知道这会给朴志晟带来多大的伤害、让他多痛苦，他可能会记性变差、可能会视力下降，或者掉头发，这些你想过吗？“你看我在乎吗？”他说这话的时候眼睛是红的，我知道他说的是气话，可我拦不了他。

就像我在罗渽民提起往事的时候，其实是有预感他要挑起什么话题的——可我能做的又有什么呢？只是被他揭开了最丑陋的秘密。就如同一把刀，在我们两个人身上划下的口子也是完全不一样深的，他的伤疤只剩下一片斑驳，我的还血肉模糊。于是我人生中第一次感觉被罗渽民捉住了把柄，一句反驳的话都说不出来，只得任他折磨着。他说我该，把我弄得很疼很疼，我无尽的战栗和呻吟都唤不回他一点同情。我有点享受被他掌控的感觉，这令我欲火焚身。

3.

作为这段三角恋的始作俑者，我无能再多付出一些什么。或许是造物主把朴志晟生得太聪明了，这却要怪罪到神明身上去，至而摆脱了我和罗渽民轻视欲望的嫌疑；倘说是我们两个玩弄人心，那率先受责备的也必然是打破禁忌的我——假使要从其中选一个，我私心是不愿意做背叛者的。

朴志晟怀揣着他最激昂最纯洁的热情，像迫不及待要将自己的器官和魂魄都献给神明那样伟大，他觉得人类的情感和器官一样是可以共享的，但我们让他失望了。他的器官比我们的情愫廉价，克隆人比人类廉价，苟活者比创造者廉价，让道德扭曲比让思想正直来得容易得多得多，我不想再坚守无意义地秩序，干脆把一切都搞砸、再重新拼贴起来罢了。

即使是对猫对狗，对小鸟对虫子，都不应该如此啊！但猫狗鸟虫会像朴志晟一样玩弄人性弱点吗？会用勾引的姿态欺骗感情吗？——但两厢情愿的事情，怎么能算是勾引；让他欲生欲死、饱受折磨的爱与崇拜，应该也不算欺骗。我不曾认为无知是罪过，但在这种情形下，无知便是罪过了，罪孽深重以至于爆发了三段感情，而这盘争夺是没有赢家的，因为爱就是战场，手持双向虐待的武器，情人做战利品。

单位里有说，帝努真的很会做人。我知道这话里是带刺的，我不在乎——但罗渽民却说，我活得越来越不像个人了。我越努力地让自我不被贪婪和仇恨所腐朽、不被邪念所控制，罗渽民就越要把我拉往人性的边缘。有时候实在不知道这些感情存在的意义是什么，顺从它们的结果总不是好的，因为人性是有罪的，人性深层的欲望极具攻击性的、是包装成各种各样的借口，诸如亲情、友情、爱情......这些无不是故弄玄虚的，矫揉造作的，在抛弃这些感情的途中，我是感觉到自己的血一天天地变凉了，和朴志晟在一起便是最好的证明，那是我道德沦丧的起点，我渐渐没办法在单纯的幸福和纯粹的意义中做出抉择，因为爱我想爱的人，无疑是幸福的；但没有顾虑的爱，是会引起不必要的伤害的——得不偿失，没有意义。如果这个世界上人人都是充满了神性、没有了喜怒哀乐爱恨情仇了的，那么世界从此也就失去幸福了吧——什么事情总是两只手端得平的，那这件事也自然没有意义、没有争论的价值了。

这种置之世外、无欲无求的状态我持续了将近一个月，一个我被工作折磨的精疲力尽的晚上，罗渽民随口问了一句：“想我没有？”我见他把办公桌收拾得整整齐齐，被窝也早就捂热了，心里不禁有些动容，他黏乎乎地撒着娇，把沐浴后的湿气都染在我身上，又问：“你想我了没有？”我还是没有回答，他掌心湿润起来，说：“撒谎也可以的，我又不会知道。”“我今天真的很忙...”我喘着粗气说。他深呼吸一口，从我身上退了下去，我知道是自己说错话了，便缠上去：“渽民，我...”他坐在床边侧过身子，“我让你买的鸡蛋呢，买了吗？”我的心凉了半截。“酱油呢？”我的心凉透了。“我就知道。”他扣实了胸口的纽扣，重新钻回被窝里。

“渽民...我忘记了嘛，对不起...”“行了你什么都别说了。”他坚定地用后背抵着我的胸口，我心跳跳得非常快，几乎要冲破骨肉撞进他的身体里去，“你不要跟我吵架了好不好...我好累啊真的，你不要总是这样，我知道我做得不够好，但我真的、我爱你，我好爱你...”我手钻进被子里去搂他，下体搭着他的尾椎骨，碰到他露在睡衣外面的肌肤时他抖了一下，可能是因为我的手太冰了，也可能是因为他太烫了，是极与极的碰撞，要交融结合在一起才能抵消。

他从前面伸手过来推我的大腿，按着内侧向外压，我就双腿大敞地躺在他身下了。他脱下了我的裤子，想直接怼进来，我认栽了，皱着脸揪紧了床单，他试了几下效果不理想，还是用了套子和润滑剂。我其实一直觉得这种修理机械一样的事前准备方式有点可笑，两情相悦的两个人，为什么一定要经历这样的辛苦才能真正交合在一起？还有为什么人一定要经过试炼才配追求自己的理想？一定要痛才叫做爱？他进来的时候我还是哭了，眼泪被他有点粗暴地抹掉，我就不敢再哭了，怕他不高兴。那段时间他总是很脆弱，在意我留在碗底的一口饭、上班前给予的吻、浴室上锁的门，我说过的每一句话都有可能成为他下一场辩论的论据……我得阻止罗渽民，阻止他继续把我当做假想敌。

罗渽民高潮以后趴在我身上，我被压得几乎喘不过气，这时候他的眼泪来得猝不及防。罗渽民的眼泪很少，但他哭起来比打架更凶。这正如他极端的性格，极端愤怒、极端淡泊、极端兴奋、极端冷漠……还有极端冲动，这在他面对朴志晟的时候全都很好地表现了出来。他对朴志晟的溺爱和恐惧形成巨大反差，一方是私欲，一方是爱情，他必须在玩物和我之间做出选择，又觉得自己两样都拿得动，得以挑起一段禁忌的三角恋。“为什么哭？”我问。罗渽民用小臂抹去泪水，说：“太丢人了。”我捧起他的脸，在他头顶一下一下地吻，“不丢人。”“我像条发情的狗，”他说，“李帝努，我太喜欢你了。”

我沉默了一下，不知道该说些什么来搪塞他，就说：“缺什么，我明天去买。”“再买点这个吧。”他指着一袋长了毛的饼干，那是朴志晟最喜欢的，现在即使是发霉也没有人再去碰，买新的也没有意义。朴志晟以肉眼可见的速度消瘦了下去。“我什么时候会死？”他会问。做这个实验对朴志晟造成的只有记忆力损伤、或者短期身体不适，但他始终认为罗渽民是要置他于死地，“已经第四次了，哥，我什么时候会死？”罗渽民说：“我并没有取走你的器官，不是吗？你不会死，你会活得比我还久，懂吗？”朴志晟摇摇头，“他们没有活过第五次手术的，第四次也很少。这是我的第四次了，如果死前能完成我的最后一个愿望的话，我想——

“我想你是我的。”

我从噩梦中惊醒。打斗声促使我下了床，甚至没穿拖鞋就冲过去，朴志晟骑在罗渽民身上哭，说哥，我要疯了，为什么我感觉这么奇怪、这么奇怪啊？是因为你吗？还是因为帝努哥？还是那个该死的李东赫？既然本来就不应该存在的话，那为什么不让我去死？这是他断片后的日常情绪失控。有时候他会忘记自己喜欢过我，而对罗渽民萌发病态的崇拜；有时也会因为忘记喜欢过罗渽民，而对我产生沉重的依赖……不过总能很快再想起来。终于看不下去的时候，我也会问自己，事情为什么会变成这样？这是罗渽民在惩罚朴志晟吗？我问他，他说：“只是必要的牺牲。”

人死了就是死了，我对他说。A4纸雪一样下，映入我眼帘的是密密麻麻的文献，罗渽民红着眼睛说：李帝努，你为什么要这样对我？我说我哪样对你，你不要胡闹了，我求求你，你放过我吧，说着说着就又开始骂他，骂得不过瘾就开始动手。说来奇怪，我一揍人眼泪就开始没有章法地掉，显得很软弱的样子，拳头也越来越没有力气了，最后被人抱在怀里像一条落了水的小狗，又惊又恐，抖得无法自制。

罗渽民脸上挂了彩，青的紫的赤的，混在一起像油画，他长的固然是漂亮的，但那是一种极具攻击性的漂亮，是一股不加修饰的、赤裸裸的欲念，其中不乏狂放、粗暴之气，眉眼着笔浓重，每一下都沉沉击在人心上，一弯眸、一瞪目都足以令人屏息——那是一种我无法招架的美。

我总不能是因为他的美而一次又一次地纵容，纵容我们之间的裂缝在一天天扩大，直到有人失足跌落。我们习惯了疯狂的性爱，习惯了疼痛和鲜血，习惯了彼此照顾，却好像从来不习惯一方突如其来的变脸，很多时候是我下班回家，即使已经累得手指头也抬不动，还要被罗渽民一通数落；最操蛋的是出门前，耽误我上路的争执，  
“你说什么？”“我说——牛奶热好放在微波炉里了，我先去上班了。”我拎起手边的包，正转身就看见罗渽民一下甩上了门，我甚至觉得耳鼓隐隐作痛，“你又发什么神经？”“你再说一遍，什么放在微波炉里？”“牛奶！牛奶！牛！奶！你到底是哪个字没有听清楚啊？”我也恼了，背包扔在地上，“听清楚了，”罗渽民翘起二郎腿，手插裤兜坐在了床边，“我每个字都听得清清楚楚。”我白了他一眼，说：“没什么事那我走了。”他至此一直用那种非常轻佻的眼神看着我，我很不耐烦，直到手扶上了门把他才幽幽地开口：“李帝努，你今天出了这扇门，就别想再回来。”

“我他妈又做错什么了？你不要这样，告诉我行吗？”他抬起眼睛来看我，而我早就厌倦了他那样的眼神，他低声道：“你真的不知道吗？”我咽下一口气，“真的不知道。”“帝努怎么会不知道呢？”他握住我的手腕，把我拽到他腿间，我一下子觉得背上浮出一层冷汗，下意识地挣扎了一下，他就问：“为什么要躲？”我心说你他妈再装傻，嘴上却拧巴着说不是的，没有躲，大腿根都在打颤了，拳头也握紧做好了要与他对峙的准备，他把鼻尖嵌在我的锁骨处，猛吸一口，带些忧伤地说：“你为什么要给我热牛奶呢？”“顺便就——”

好像一道闪电劈过来，我顿时清醒了，忽然觉得自己刚才怒说的“牛奶！牛奶！”像在大喊：“我是傻逼！我是傻逼！”“我......”“帝努对我一点都不关心了。”他把下巴抵在我胸前，撅着嘴巴说。“不是...只是突然忘记了，以后不会了，我发誓。”“记了一辈子的事情，拿什么理由来突然忘记呢？”“那你还他妈要我怎样，你说，好不好？”“现在是你跟我发脾气的时候吗？”罗渽民声音温温柔柔的，手却把我箍得非常紧，我觉得自己的胯骨是被他擒在手里的一块盘玉，是把玩的器物，随便一捏就能捏碎，我开始小幅度的挣扎，说你不要这样、不要这样，你放开我，我上班要迟到了——后腰的那双手忽地就分开了。“那你去上班吧。”他说。我懒得再跟他纠缠下去，真的甩上门走了。

那天留下来整理数据，不小心睡着以至于整晚都没有回去。我凌晨时醒来看了一下手机，没有想象中的电话轰炸，一切都平静得不像话，我心说自己是对罗渽民少了关心，最重要的工作也做完了，干脆请几天假留在家里陪他。等假期批下来以后，天都快亮了，我赶回家的时候，进门的密码已经被罗渽民换掉了，指纹也一概被移除。我不敢相信罗渽民竟然会把我锁在外面，那时候天气非常冷，而我只穿了两件衣服——我以坐在室内并不会受凉为由拒绝了罗渽民几天前翻出的羽绒服，现在再提这茬只会火上浇油，又懒得主动找他谈话，就爬墙上窗户用备用的特质玻璃锤破窗而入，睡懒觉地罗渽民被我吓醒了，睡眼惺忪地看了我一眼，很不耐烦地续梦去了。

我委屈得不行，这辈子第一次请求批假，就被人摆脸色，还得把气咽回肚子里，爬到人背后去轻声细语地说：“我这几天都陪着你，你想怎么玩就怎么玩，好不好？”他不出声。“出门也行、在家待着也行，我不工作了行吗？”末了他转过头来，嘴微微撅着，低垂着眸子问：“多久？”“一周。”

而如果早知道这一周会有怎样的发展，我还不如一个人在办公室睡上整整七天。也不是要做什么自白忏悔的诗人，只是朴志晟再用那种不对劲的眼神看着我的时候，我就知道糟了，又要搞砸了，心里默念罗渽民的名字，催他快点买好东西回来，却还是耗不过朴志晟开口，  
“哥，我只是想...更融入你和渽民哥一点，你们总是背着我自己玩，不是吗？”“什么叫背着你——朴志晟，我警告你——”“是吗...”他的表情变得伤心又委屈，好像下一秒就要哭出来，“那怎么办？”“什么怎么办？”他牵着我的手轻轻按在了自己裆下，那里已经有了抬头的趋势，“操，朴志晟你他妈真的没良心！”我想要收回手，却被他压制住，越挣扎反而把他的东西捏得更紧。“良心要来做什么？说到底还不是要挖出来给你们。”“谁他妈稀罕你的——不要！”他将整个人的重量都压在我身上，我后背紧紧贴着墙，快要喘不上气来，他气势汹汹地将牙印咬上我的胸口，我气得手脚发抖，“你疯了，罗渽民会杀了你的！”“我看你们两个就是巴不得我死！”他重重地推了一下我的肩头，“我给他这个机会，不好吗？”

从他过长的发尾间，我看到一双混沌的眸子，紧接着是购物袋落地的声响，朴志晟闻声转过头去，只见罗渽民甩了外套，箭步跨过来拎着朴志晟的领子将他放倒在地上。少年发出吃痛的闷哼，眼泪在眼眶里徐徐打转，紧咬着下唇，但很快就被罗渽民的拳头砸出了血，“哥，你打死我吧。”他无力地拽住罗渽民的裤腿，哀求道。“我偏不如你的意。”说着罗渽民起身，将身后的我推上了床，我几乎是瞬间就明白了他的意图，羞愤地给了他一个耳光，“罗渽民你他妈缺大德！”他不由分说地堵住了我的嘴，脱下我的衣服，张开我的腿……一系列动作行云流水。他后入了我，正对着朴志晟，“你看好了，他是谁的。”他发狠地说。朴志晟掩面痛哭。“你他妈睁开眼睛看着！”地上蜷缩着的人被吼的一抖，战栗着移开手掌，“哥...”他哽咽着，低声震得我头皮发麻。我知道他是在喊我，也许是在求我，分他一点点爱，于是他爬到我跟前，像一只讨食的小狗，伸长上半身，扬起修长的颈脖，把双唇送到了我嘴边。我怎么忍心不施舍他一个吻。

罗渽民在我身后撞得更凶狠了，他扯着我的头发要我抬起身子，我就咬着朴志晟的嘴唇一路将他拉上了床。我迷迷糊糊地听见罗渽民在骂他，又听见他们两个接吻，凶得不行，吮吸声、水声，喘息声交杂在一起，我听见朴志晟的抽噎，又觉得插在身体里的东西换了一根，不知道是谁的呻吟在我耳边环绕，淫靡的、悲伤的，最后我甚至分不清是谁趴在我后背上，说了一句：“我爱你。”

第二天醒来的时候，我只觉得人要散架了，浑身上下都湿哒哒、黏糊糊的，摸一摸腰间缠绕的手臂，再去找它的主人，罗渽民在我身后睡得正香。反观眼前的朴志晟已经睁眼了，“睡得好吗，哥。”我几乎要翻白眼，“多亏了你们。”开口才知道自己的声音有多么沙哑破碎，然后罗渽民蹭着我的肩头醒了，他还没睁眼，就先开始咬我的耳朵，最后是听到了我和朴志晟舌吻的水声才松开的。他们两个对视了一眼，我从罗渽民的眼睛里看见他的倒影，倒影的主人就转身下床，进了浴室。

4.

好像也还不错，三个人在一起的话明明也可以过得很好，要怪就怪生命太廉价、朴志晟出生太廉价、真情实感太廉价......当我看见两具身体同时在我身上动作的时候，我忽地觉得自己是曾经躲在卧室门口偷看的朴志晟，同样是两具身体，当下我却分不出这之间的情愫是怎样纠缠着；他想到要成为中间者的时候，估计也想不到自己是在窃取谁的爱意，要从哪一边分割出来一点才够用，于是两头各霸占部分，好让我和罗渽民从中做抉择。罗渽民他要爱我，就对不起朴志晟；他要爱朴志晟，就对不起我。

至于我，朴志晟给过我弃权的机会，他以犀利的眼神挑衅我，但那是以失去罗渽民作为代价的，我怎么忍受得了如此结局。朴志晟趴在我身上，被罗渽民的耸动撞得支离破碎。他看我时的眼神，和扭过头去和罗渽民接吻时的眼神是很不一样的，一面是祈求，一面是卖弄，可他已经得到我的爱了，他还想要从我身上拿走什么？他想要拿走我的渽民吗？除了这个我什么都可以给他。

喉头的梗阻感，像被朴志晟用什么东西堵住了，他说，都是因为哥，因为哥看我的时候，像是要把我整个人都给吸进去一样。我抚摸着朴志晟的后脑，能感觉到罗渽民正在远离我，消逝到一个冰冷无色的世界里，逐渐溶解和化为乌有，也许变作一滩水、也许变作一抹云，总之是再也不与我相共鸣了。紧紧将我们绑在一起的，是无穷无尽的苦难，是相依为命的温馨、并肩作战的骄傲——如今我们什么都有了，也什么都没了。

空气厚重而凝滞，不加情色的欲念暗涌着，这是一场看不见硝烟的人性的战争。在经历了人性的丧乱与丑恶后，我很难再做到让自己享受混沌，尤其是当罗渽民身上那股与生俱来的硝烟味，它只会燃得越来越旺，迫切地需要一个释放的出口、一把明火，点燃他尘封已久的气焰，以至于我哪怕是晚一点上饭桌都会触发他的情绪点，也不知道他攒了多久的不满和怨念，都要在这个节骨眼上发泄出来，开始一件一件地数自己受的委屈，家里高度合适的家具基本上都被他拍过各不下一回，从书桌到熨台，从洗池到茶几，再到饭桌、饭桌上的光盘……我终于没有耐心再陪他自我感动下去。

“我知道你周二开会，周四加班，我每天都掐点做好饭在家里等你回来，你呢？”“那他妈是你闲的！”“是，我他妈闲得喜欢你，还他妈跟你结婚！”“你不想结就算，我逼你了吗？”话一出口，我就后悔了，罗渽民先是给了我一记眼刀，然后就恶扑上来啃我，他操我的时候一边咬着牙威胁：你再敢跟我提离婚。我说不提了、我错了，他滚烫的泪滴在我胸口上，要烧出窟窿来，说：李帝努，你怎么让我这么难过啊。

我用掌心轻轻按压他的小腹，他腰身蠕动得好像会从肚脐里飞出来蝴蝶一样。我没有见过真的蝴蝶，兴许它是和罗渽民一样美丽而脆弱的，也擅长把花粉落在人肩头，就徐徐飞走，逃进布满荆棘的野丛中，沾上露水与埃土的身子忽地就沉重了，我说，飞到我身边吧，飞进我怀里也没有关系，我不会折断你的翅膀，也不会将你拧进玻璃罐里。我痴迷地亲吻他腹上的青筋，像要将牙齿都嵌进去一样激烈，滚烫的液体冲到我眼边，没入他下体的毛发中。你把我变得好奇怪，我哽着说，手指拨弄他的阴毛，有刺痛感扎在我的手心。他按着我的后脑勺，将那根硬得笔直的东西靠在我下巴边，“我知道的。”他说。

吸进鼻子里的全是他的味道，好像这么多年来都没有变过。他不喷香水，却散发出是一种难以具象化的气味，野性、忧郁、深海一样的蓝、壁炉里的火星、蛇的鳞片、猫的眼睛、瓷器、毛毛雨……以及洗不净的尘土。与其说一闻便能知道他来自地球，不如说能知道他是上帝的造物，是自然之子，是不曾借助任何工具或技巧，就从母体里血肉模糊地抽出来的，造成的巨大的痛苦的最原始的生命，欲望的产物，过剩的资源消耗者——如果上帝决定让这个世界上唯一一个人得到永生，那么这个人一定是罗渽民，他是万念万欲的种子。

而他当下只想把这枚种子种进我的身体里。他要思想同化我、肉体侵略我，一边说爱我一边用生殖器官捅我，万幸我体内并没有可以承载胎儿的宫室，不然这枚种子必将要生长成最恶的果实，先捣碎我、再捣碎这个世界。

我悲痛地看着罗渽民的脸，突然看清了这些悲痛的来源，是因为光正一点点从他眼睛里褪出去，他的一切、他的愤怒、他的厌恶、他的欲望和可惜……都只是纯粹的愤怒、厌恶，和欲望和可惜。你看着他，他明明在对你笑，你却能清楚地感应到，那不过是他鼻翼两侧牵引到嘴边的褶皱，那里面是没有情绪的，只有他赤裸裸的目的，他想要让人觉得他是开心的，他想要看起来亲近、迷人，他只想要一个结果。不要再看着我了，你的眼神，压得我好累，让我好害怕，我怕我真的会不爱他，因为听说当你停止爱一个人的时候，这种感觉是非常强烈的。为什么要变呢？我的渽民，是我做的不够好吗？我曾努力说服自己，爱情不是我在这个世界上所拥有的一切，但罗渽民在我心中的地位远远比爱情要多得多。

“在想什么？”他问，眉眼间多了一丝疑惑与不安。在想你，想你个傻逼，你看看我因为你有多难过——罗渽民说得对，我就是爱无理取闹，我就是情绪的奴隶，我要将我所经历的，都化作一个个吻喂他吃下去，我他妈凭什么要理智呢？在这整个世界都如此不平静的时刻，我凭什么要理智呢？

“你不要再装了。”“我没有在装，”他说着，一下一下啄我的脸，“我爱你，帝努。”那一霎，我觉得我从罗渽民身上看到了朴志晟的影子，他吻我包括操我的时候，愤怒而克制的动作，全都昭示着发出动作的主人是多么的不确定，对于这份扭曲的爱，他不确定自己是否有能力坚持下去，“我不要你爱了。”罗渽民平静地看着我，好像在等待我的下一次爆发，我把嘶吼都咽进了肚子里，从他怀里挣脱出去。

然后我就开始往外跑，跑进接近零度的大风里，但越是跑，就越是跑进他的声音里，跑进和他的回忆里，像几张硕大的网，将我层层包围，呼呼地、串通好了一样的在逆风的方向，等着我闯进去。听说的是，人死后会像走马观花一样回顾自己的人生，我好像提前经历了这样的事情。要怎么才能忘掉这样一张脸呢？我看见他的笑，他笑起来时眼角可爱的褶子，和亮亮的眼睛，蜜一样的爱意从那里面多得流了出来，什么时候才能再为我那样笑一次呢？我看见他的泪，把他漂亮的脸蛋染得湿漉漉的，表情却像困兽一样狠厉，凌冽的光从他眸子里射出来，他抓狂时飞舞的发丝，和摆动的衣角，他的猜疑和他的愤怒，他的孤独，他的鲜血，他的自卑和自尊，他的骄傲又卑微的爱……我一刻都做不到不去想他，我一刻都做不到不为了他而心痛得要疯掉。我停不下的脚步，被复杂的情绪缠绕住，把我狠狠拽到了地面上。罗渽民狭长的影子正拖着我往回走，一辈子都不可能摆脱得掉的，于是我挣扎着站起来奔向他，我黑色的光源，像已经分开了很久一样，重重地推开了门，罗渽民猛地抬起了头。

罗渽民在哭，那一瞬间，我什么想法都没有了，因为罗渽民在哭。他长长的睫毛都是一颗颗晶莹的泪珠，下眼睑也泛着水光，微红的脸颊上，和他的手背上，都是被泪水浸染过的痕迹，尚未干涸。他只是轻轻地、像蝴蝶扇动翅膀一样，轻轻地抬起了自己的眼皮——我好久没看到他眼底有光的样子了。他的嘴唇动了动，但什么声音都没有发出来，还在痛苦地抽噎，惊诧地看着我，连欣喜都不敢表现出来。罗渽民的爱太脆弱了，我想，我要紧紧地抱他，他就像个孩子一样埋在我胸口上痛哭，揪着我卫衣的手劲却大得惊人，脖子上的青筋一点点从深红色的皮下显现出来，他哭得撕心裂肺，像出生的婴儿渴望空气一样地拼命，他喊我的名字，“帝努，帝努”像叫妈妈一样用尽了毕生的爱意，他说“我爱你，我好爱你”，像溺水的人在喊“救命啊，救命啊”。

我好像在驯服一头狂躁的野犬，难以自制地用拳头砸他，又用嘴亲他，唇边的血被我沾了印在脸颊上、锁骨上，他痛得呻吟，用小臂盖住了眼睛，胸膛一阵一阵地抽搐，即使是这样，他还在不停地说：“求求你，求求你。”

求你再原谅我一次吧。罗渽民从来没有用这样的语气向我索要过什么，更不用说乞求。他是一场漂亮的灾祸，轰轰烈烈地击碎我生命里每一面壁垒，他被我咬破的唇凑过来吻我，从喉结到乳首，每一处都留下雾蒙蒙的印记，“我想要你。”他用刚被眼泪冲洗得没有一丝杂质的、足够震撼人心最深处的低沉声线说到。我认命地闭上了眼睛，说：“罗渽民，我什么都给你了。”

他托着我的腰，每一次律动都是那样的庄重，好像又回到了十几岁时候的模样，那双勾人的桃花眼里是有情绪的，除了单纯的肉欲，那里面还有悲切、内疚，甚至一点点期待。他的动作是沉稳而有规律的，并不像平日里一样剧烈，即使是临近高潮的时候，他都还把节奏控制得很好，跪在我身前，大手托举起我臀瓣与后腰的连结处，甚至不忍心在那上面留下抓痕，最后终于伏下上半身，呻吟着用侧脸蹭我的肩膀，射在我身体里。

过了好久，他都还没有把自己拔出来，我任他靠着、摸着，舔着，世界好像在这一刻变得尤其平静，除了彼此的呼吸，耳边什么声音都没有了。再起身时，突然有血从他鼻子里流了出来，没等他反应过来，就已经淌到了他的胸缝里，顺着乳沟爬藤一样向他的各层肌理蔓延。我伸出手推开那一注温热的液体，把他两瓣丰硕的胸都涂抹得鲜红，像有喷涌的血液要从我指缝间涨出来，我用指腹打着圈将晕染在他乳头上的血摸到干结，蹭的时候那处的褶皱都推平了，他很轻地喘了一下，紧紧咬着下唇，半边脸上是他用手背蹭开的血迹，像盖了一层粉红色的面纱，双颊上也洇着令人难以忽视的潮红。

跑不掉的，从我这辈子第一次见到这张脸时就已经有这种预感了，很强烈，跑不掉的。

5.

后来，神舱下了好大一场雪。谁也没能解释出来原因，只知道这在整个国度各个领域都掀起了轩然大波。朴志晟在这样一个平静而又不平静的夜晚，走掉了。他兴许没见过雪吧，一定是很兴奋地跑到了户外，在雪地里跳跃、翻滚，以至于最后被柳絮一样的雪灌满了鼻腔、喉咙。

但我知道他是自杀的，因为他脸颊上透明的柱一样的薄霜，以一种极动感的形态，永远静止在了他年轻的面庞上。他是恨自己为什么如此无知，为什么现在才看到这样的美景，为什么在他活在这个世界上的十几二十年间，都不曾为自己去争取过什么——虽然有过那么一次，但他输得体无完肤。他站在门口，试图将没戴警报器的那只脚伸出门外，向着那更广阔的、白茫茫的一片中，想在这样的天地里被永远的埋葬，也不算差。但他不敢。他不怕死，他怕出去了就再也回不来，会被他极其讨厌的那群衣冠禽兽带走，连这个家门都再也进不了，于是他直直地跪了下去，痛痛地哭喊出来，只不过在这样一个雪夜，没人能听到他的声音，就像那一片片不起眼雪花落在地面上，从来不会发出一丝声响——直到这一片片雪花，组成了足以令神舱为之崩塌倾覆的大雪。

可反正我也不在乎了，我只在乎朴志晟的尸体被埋在哪里，才最合他的心意。这时候我们的身上已经都是雪水和汗水了，从朴志晟身上化到我们手上的、从我们自己的身体里流出来的，浸湿了整张床。我一摸罗渽民的手，他就“扑通”一声倒在了床上，他的手心有厚厚的茧，是拿器具磨出来的；我的手心有厚厚的茧，是握方向盘磨出来的；李东赫的手心有厚厚的茧，是在学校受罚、在牢里干活，后面出来又去做苦力磨出来的……地球上，人人手心都有厚厚的茧，最次也至少在中指左侧留下过握笔的痕迹，像小山包一样的，谁没有谁就会被说是文盲，反正总有，我一面想，一面牵他的手。

我和罗渽民总是在收拾尸体的时候，最能不用言语便了解彼此的心意。或许这算得上是一种对生命或者死亡的敬畏。我们再变穷吧，我说，变得什么都没有，只有你，只有我。罗渽民用极度疲惫的声音说好，可当我看他的时候，才知道他其实是在哭。他说我想李东赫了。我于是就也跟着他哭。我终于知道为什么马克哥要远离政坛了，因为没有李东赫在身边，我们都太没用，又太伤心了，连天真的朴志晟都变得跟我们一个衰样。哪怕是狗，在人的身边待多了，也要徒生七情六欲的呀！那这个世界什么时候才能变得更好呢？是人人都只吃蔬菜、只和同一个人做爱的那一天吗？那么那一天就永远不会到来。

fin.


End file.
